Curious Much?
by maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY
Summary: Jason is curious. Curious, curious, curious. And Ty is fine with it. Deadlox X MinecraftUniverse, Yaoi, and FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF.


Remember in one of my TrueLox fanfic were I asked you guys if I should write a fanfic were Sky and the others celebrate 4th of July or where Ty and Jason go on a date? Well...

If I work on the 4th of July thing, it'll take me ONE FUCKING MONTH to finish it.

And I'm not in the mood to write about a date so...

YOU GET THIS FLUFFY-FLUFF FANFIC ABOUT TRUELOX!

Enjoy.

I only ship their Minecraft skin, not the actually person themselves. :P

* * *

The thing about Jason that made him cute - To Ty - is that he was curious. He isn't nosey and wants to know everything about your life. He asks simple and random question. It was... Childish, yet 'nice'. Ty and the others couldn't really explain it. I guess you could say that you could expect for Jason to ask you a question and not mind.

Ty was always used to Jason asking him questions, since he's Jason's lover.

"Um... Ty?" Jason asked Ty one day as they had breakfast at a cozy small cafe. Ty stared at him, sipping his light colored coffee, before answering him.

"Something wrong Jason?"

"Is it alright if I ask you a question?" Jason asked again. Ty nodded.

"You always wear your headphones when your in public. So, why do you always wear them?"

Ty blinked. He tried to make up a answer and lie to Jason, but he didn't have the guts to lie to his soft hearted lover.

"I wear them because... The neon glow of it reminds me of the fireworks we saw when we were 9. So I couldn't resist to buy it."

Even if it has been a long time since that day, Ty could still remember the firework show he saw with Sky, Jason, and Dawn 8 years ago. He could remember the blasting loud 'flowers' that 'stained' the pure black sky. He remembered Jason's gleaming hazel eyes as he looked cheerfully at the night sky and Dawn jumping into Sky's lap as a green spark landed near her foot.

"..Ty? Ty! Ty!"

"..."

"TY!"

"Wha—" the red-eyed male snapped awake from his daydream. His hazel-eyed lover smiled amused at him.

"You all of a sudden daydream? Do want to go home already lazybones?" Jason joked as Ty let out a chuckle.

"No. But if we did, I would have been 'bored'." Ty said as Jason cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. "So where should go after this?"

"I have tickets for the Winter Fair*."

"Then a date to the fair it is."

"Huh?! But—"

"You still uneasy about being gay?"

"Uh... K-Kinda..."

"Wear a hat then."

"B-But... O-Okay."

* * *

"Ty? Can I ask you a question?" Jason asked Ty one day as the couple sat in Cupquake's 'dome' garden. Cupquake threw a Christmas Eve party at her house and she invited so many people so the couple hanged out in her dome garden, since it was the only place that wasn't occupied.

"I guess. Sure." Ty replied as Link— One of Cupquake's cats— purred and cuddled near his leg.

Jason seemed to blush before speaking. "Did you... D-Did you liked anyone before you liked me?"

Ty stared at him as he pondered, not knowing what to say. When he finally thought of one, Ty's cheeks turned red before he said it.

"When we were nine... I only fell in love... With you." The red-eyed headphone wearer said quietly but clearly so that Jason was able to understand. Jason smiled warmly as he leaned closer to Ty so that their lips were centimeters apart. Ty grinned as he pulled Jason in for a light kiss. Ty would have gone farther, until they heard a camera click.

"Pachink."

The now pale red-eyed male and his cheerful lover turned to see Dakota, a.k.a. Kermit, Quentin, Jerome, and Mitch, who was holding a camera, smiling evilly at them.

"Merry Christmas." Jerome said mischievously as he and Mitch ran away, the camera in their 'evil' clutches.

* * *

"Ty? Can I ask you a question?" Jason asked one morning as he and Ty woke up from bed, Ty being shirtless and Jason being... Pantless. You know what happend C;.

"Why, someone has been curious this month." Ty said chuckling as he held Jason close to his chest. "Yeah. Go ahead and ask away."

Jason felt warmth climb up his throat as he said his question. "Why do you love me? Is it because... I'm weak and easy to trick?"

Ty raised Jason's chin so that his hazel eyes were staring into his red eyes. "Why would you think I love you for _that_? I love you because you're cheerful and... happy and... adorable... I love you because you're _you_."

When he finished his sentence, Ty kissed the hazel-eyed male's forehead. Jason smiled as he close his eyelids.

"Thank you, Ty. I love you."

Ty chuckled as he hugged and snuggled** Jason.

"I love you, Jason."

Ty closed his eyelids.

"I won't let anyone tear us apart again.***"

And with that, they fell asleep again, smiling in warmth.

* * *

FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF.

*Not really a fair in real life... I think...

**Snuggled? Dafaq? XD

***Something that'll happen in my fanfic 'Story of a World'. :P

Sorry I didn't made anything for 4th of July. My family and I were having do much fun that I was too lazy to write anything for 4th of July.

See ya later doods.


End file.
